Stop Watching Me
by animalllover
Summary: I told him numerous times to stop watching me, but this time you better watch your back because you are getting what you deserve. Rated M for language, intense sexual scenes, and violence. Sorry, I had to boost the rating, just in case.
1. Can You Make It?

_Hehe!_ I thought as I jumped over the roof to other side of the building, I look back at Alek and Jasmine who were in shock.

"Aww come on! It's not that far!" I taunted back at them, and Jasmine was shaking her head, and Alek looked at me his eyes glistening with excitement.

"Um, no. I'm heading back, Alek can watch you for tonight." She looked at me before running back in the other direction.

"So it's only you and me, are you going to chicken out to?" I taunt Alek as he quirks an eyebrow,

"You know I think I'm rubbing off on you," he winks at me, before turning around and walking a few feet from the ledge. I hear him take a deep breath and close his eyes; I stared just waiting as I smile in triumph. But when he opened his eyes, they flashed the green and the black slits were clearly visible in the night. _Oh no,_ I saw him take off running, and as he met the ledge he jumped high in the air, gliding in the air as he safely made it across, and conveniently landed right in front of me.

"I-I-good job," I stuttered out as his face was close to mine, _very _close. He laughs as his scent fills my senses, almost drowning me.

"You know I almost thought for a second that you didn't think I could've made it." He brushes a strand of hair out of my face as I stood motionless as his lips were in close proximity to mine.

"Yeah, well, guess I was wrong," I tried not to think about how good his lips would taste like, _Soft, warm and I wonder what he would taste- _I mentally screamed at myself to stop. "Now go away," I demanded while trying to push him away by placing my hands on his chest, and unfortunately I could feel his abs and firm chest through the thin, cotton blue shirt. He faltered only a step before regaining balance,

"Ah what no sassy comeback?" He taunted as I turned and began to walk away, "Oh and congrats on getting your job back to." I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned to face him, but he was already close to me, _again. _

"Stop watching me." I ordered and he only looked at me, intrigued.

"Haven't we already had this discussion already? I can't Chloe." He responded, his voice soft, barely a whisper. I was angry and before I was going to do something I would regret later I stalked off. I felt his eyes bore into my head as I took off running over the rooftops. _Fine, if you won't stop watching me, I will __**personally **__give you something to look at. You better watch out, because tonight, you will be in surprise at what I have in store for you._


	2. The Plan Gone To Far

**Animalllover**

**Thank you for who have reviewed so far! And I do hope you enjoy this chappie! Let me know for any requests you want me to tie into the story! I am Team Alek all the way! And if I do get a lot of reviews there will be a lot of…..interesting scenes ;) Anyway please R&R!**

**Thanks! **

**Hugs and Kisses!**

I swiftly went back to my house as I jumped over building after building; my thoughts were racing, I couldn't decide what to do with Alek first, and how he may react to it. But while I was thinking I could hear the sound of his labored breathing and his heart racing as he struggled to keep up with me. I let a smile creep its way up to my lips, _that's right, keep on coming._

I finally arrived at my window and climbed up the tree and opened my window while stepping inside making sure not to disturb my mom. I crept my way in the dark to my dresser and changed into short Victoria Secret boy shorts and a white tank top (easily see through of course.) I easily disposed my other clothes into my hamper while turning my bedroom lights on looking around my cleaned room, so there would be no trace of my outing tonight.

_Time to get started, _I could hear Alek's now steady breathing on the tree, but before I could do anything I heard my mom's footsteps make a bee line to my door. _Shoot, _I quickly pulled on a blue hoodie and climbed into bed, while grabbing a book off my night stand and opening the book to some random page.

"Chloe?" I heard my mom ask, as she came through my door, she was looking at me as I put my book down.

"Yeah?" I ask, putting the book down, "What's up?" She looked at me like I had grown two heads,

"When did you get in?" She asked, I glanced at the clock, 10:00pm,

"Mmm, I would like to say around 9:30, why?" I ask innocently as she glanced around my room,

"I-I just didn't hear you come in," She said,

"Oh, well as you can clearly see I'm here." I gave a sweet smile as she smiled back,

"Yeah, uh huh anyway, I'm leaving in about ten minutes to go on a work convention so please stay out of trouble I will be gone this weekend, but I'll be home around Monday morning." She explained as I nodded my head,

"Okay," I agreed and she looked at me skeptically,

"Stay out of trouble? I'm trusting you kiddo. It's Friday night and I know you want to go out and party, but stay out of trouble go it?"

"I know I know, and besides I was already out with Paul and Amy tonight, so there is no party I assure you." She gave a smile before sighing and turning around while beginning to close the door; "I'll see you Monday." I call back as she shut my door and her footsteps echo down the hall.

I focused on any type of breathing outside my door and I could still hear Alek's; I pulled the hoodie off and walked over to my desk and grabbed the familiar brown book. I sat cross legged while hearing my mother slam the trunk to her car; I looked through my sketch book before finding the sketch I had drawn of Alek; he was chained to railroad tracks and the train coming into view. I lightly laugh as I thought about the time I was so mad at him because he had been such a jerk to Amy during school before this whole Mai issue. And of course I had to draw him in a helpless situation, _Ah, the good times when everything seemed to make sense. _After I heard her car drive off, I couldn't help but smile.

I walk to my window and pulled it open, I look up in the tree and find Alek dressed in a black shirt and jeans perched on the top of the tree looking at me through the leaves.

"Well if you're so keen on watching me then why don't you come inside then?" I ask Alek, who was jumping from branch to branch until he was face to face with me.

"Your choice," He smirks as I let him in, "So why the sudden change of heart?" He asks me, and I used my empathy and could feel his arousal as he tried to keep his eyes from wandering to my chest. I couldn't help but smile more,

"I just had a question for you," I whisper in his ear as I wrap my hands around his neck pulling him in close, his arousal getting stronger.

"A-and t-that wo-would b-be wh-what?" He stuttered as I pressed my chest into his,

"Can Mai ever fall in love? Since we are clearly not compatible with humans?" I whisper seductively as I trailed my hands down his neck and rested them on his hips. He cleared his throat as he tried to compose himself.

"Yes, but they can only fall in love with one and from that, their love is inseparable, along with the fact that there are benefits that come with it." I smile while inhaling his scent, and I could feel a slight bulge by my thigh and I let out a breath. _Perfect._

"And how do you know if they are the one?" I ask,

"Well, they will do anything for each other and have a stronger connection with them than anyone else." I pressed my lips to his neck as he stood there slowly becoming shaken up by every passing moment, "Chloe why are acting like this?" He asked me as I glance up into his eyes,

"Isn't it obvious?" I push him back on my bed, as I straddled him, the bulge getting bigger by the second.

"Uh…n-no I-I do-don't th-think s-so." He was stuttering, and I couldn't feel somewhat proud by his reaction. _Wow, I am good._

"Then let me show you," My voice was husky as I dipped my mouth to his ear and slowly ticked it with my breath. I felt him shudder as my hands gripped his thighs hard as I traveled up. My lips trailed across his smooth skin as I kissed on his neck and continued up, kissing around his mouth. And right as I was about to end this charade, his arms wrapped around my waist and brought me closer, I felt his lust become over bearing as his lips attacked my neck, sucking and biting as he trailed down my tank top and his hands skimmed their way up almost to my breasts.

And soon I had enough, I wiggled my way out and I got off of him and stared at him a triumphant smile plastered all over my face as I raided glory. "Now, if you ever watch me again, well, I'll do worse." I walk up to him, as his face was in total shock; gaping like fish out of water. I shooed him out of room out the window, "Bye." I cheerful threw over my shoulder as I walked back to my bed and turned off the lights. I could faintly hear the rapid heartbeat and the lust mixed with anger and disappointment. _Looks like I win._

**Alek's POV**

_This is not over Chloe; no one does that and makes a fool out of me, __**no one. **_I disappeared into the night as I took off back to Jasmine's and _tried _falling back asleep, but to no avail I was up the whole night just thinking about _her. _


	3. Reader's YOU decide, if this should stay

*************IMPORTANT****************

**Animalllover**

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks to all of those who have given me ideas for this chappie, and I would also like to thank that this is my first fanfic that had received 2,392 people in one day! That made my day, you have no idea! **

**Anyway, I am uneasy about this chapter, so I posted a poll on my profile, so you as the readers can decide if this chapter should go or should stay. I will keep this poll up for at least three weeks, or whenever more people demand for new updates. So please put your vote in, and review! **

**Thanks again!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

My arms were pumping, my legs were easily becoming overworked, and my heart was racing in my chest, thumping so loudly I thought it would break. However, that was least my concerns right now; I activate my cat vision and quickly evade the ninja stars that were flying through the air straight towards my head. I run across the forest floor luring the attacker away from the city so that I could deal with him or her personally. But by the way they were breathing and the weight of their footsteps I had a feeling it was a man, and they were only a few hundred feet away.

You see I am in this predicament because this person decided to try to kill me in plain sight, stupid I know, but here I was running for my life. And of course the one time I am in danger Alek isn't here, or I mean he was right behind me a minute ago…..I wonder where he is.

I looked around the huge trees around as me as I remembered Jasmine's training hints as I jumped on one of the trees branches at least forty feet in the air. I perched myself as I looked down and saw the man stop abruptly under me and look side to side; he was dressed in black but I could see the silver belt that carried all of his personal weapons. His heart beat began to slow while I silently moved down the tree keeping him in my line of vision.

"Come here Kitty, Kitty." The man's voice taunts me, but all I could do was glare. "I just want to have some fun," he continued to taunt as he walked around the forest glancing up in the trees, unaware that I was silently jumping from one to the other keeping a safe distance behind him. "Besides, don't you want to know what happened to your father?" My breath hitched as the man stopped and I could see the grin spread across his ugly, tattooed face. I watched his movement closely as he brought out a silver dagger; _yeah right like I'm going to fall for that. _I climbed about ten feet down so I was directly above him, prepared to attack at any moment. "Don't you want to know about how he abandoned you, and was going to give up to us." The man's voice seethed with venom, and almost for a second I saw the dragon tattoo move in the opposite direction of his features. _I've had enough. _

I jumped off the branch and before he had time to react I have axe kicked him in the head; he fell to the dirt ground as the dagger skidded away from his hand. I launched at him as he tried to get up, pinning him down as my eyes turned into slits, and my claws unleashed. My claws dug into his forearms slowly creating large gash wounds as I could feel his pain through the empathy wave. "Now what were you saying?" I was seething in anger, and during this time I failed to notice one dirty trick he had up his sleeve.

I bent down to his face and growled loudly, "Get out of this town." I demanded, but he only laughed; immediately I head a 'clink' in the background, and just before I was going to roll off of him, his boot had a secret compartment for a small knife at the tip of shoe, which he plunged into my back, going straight through my green tank top. I give a sharp yelp of pain as I rolled off of him, the knife still embedded in my upper back. I struggled to get up, and through my tight eyes I saw that he had more daggers in his hands.

"Looks like you're going to lose another life." He taunted me, and I growled softly,

"Don't you ever stop?" I groan out as I staggered out of the way of the barrage of daggers, but unfortunately my right leg had one dug into my shin. I felt like I was going to faint, my blood was slowly starting to trickle down and he was walking closer.

"It's a shame really, because I'm sure your father would have loved to do this himself." And that was all I needed to tackle him to the ground again, but this time I clawed at his face leaving the marks of a Mai. He screamed in agony as I punched him in the side of his head.

"Do not talk about my father like that." I screamed through clench teeth, but all he did was laugh.

"You don't know do you?" He gave out a weak laugh as his heart beat began to slow, "Trust no one Chloe, even your so called friends." I was taken back as I heard him relay almost the exact message my father sent to me. I got off of him as I heard his heart stop beating,

"No," The only thing I could gasp out as I crumbled to the floor, keeping my tears from escaping. So instead I tried to find anything the dragon tattooed man had that would help me in his belt. But as I began to rummage through the ninja stars, the daggers, and the mini explosives, I heard a rustling in the trees up above. I quickly tried to stand up, trying to show that I wasn't pathetic and that I had still had a fight in me. "Whoever you are I suggest you leave, unless you want to end up like him." I called out through the forest, my voice echoing as a few moments of silence passed. I used my vision to scan the trees, but after a few moments of no noise I tried turning back to the tattooed man, but instead I was in front of the one person who of course came a little late.

"Chloe are you okay?" His voice trembled while he took in my appearance.

"Yeah, but you could've had come sooner you know." I huffed out, trying to get passed him,

"I know I'm sorry, but there was another assassin I had to deal with." I glance up at his eyes, and for a moment I almost wondered what it would be like kiss him without trying to make a point.

"Alek, please just help me." I breathe out; my vision was starting to get fuzzy as I almost fell to the ground, but his arms wrapped around my waist and brought me closer.

"Of course I will," I felt him pick me up in a bridal style as he carried me through the forest, "And here I thought I was going to teach you a lesson about messing with me, oh well that will just have to wait." I froze up as I only began to imagine what he was planning, "Don't worry that can wait." His wink was the only thing I saw before I blacked out.

I awoke to the smell of freshly cooked eggs and toast; my eyes flutter open as I take in around my surroundings. I was in a master bed that was looked very elegant and expensive; to the right was a nightstand that had a clock and a picture frame with a woman and a man holding each other on the beach with a sunset in the background. I smiled warmly as I noticed the resemblance between Alek and them, _Must be his parents. _I slowly got up from the bed and noticed my leg was all stitched up but my jeans that I had been wearing was replaced with a pair of his boxers, and my tank top was replaced with a white wife beater shirt. _Oh he did __**not. **_I walked out from the bedroom and I saw the layout of the apartment; I saw the living room with the plasma screen tv which connected to the kitchen where I saw Alek cooking. I walked to the kitchen and sat in one of the cream colored high stools at the island table;

"Well lookie who's up," Alek grinned as he passed me a plate and a glass of orange juice was placed in front of me.

"Alek," I say and he looks at me, as he stood on the other side of the island, "How did I get in the clothes?" I ask skeptically as he shrugged a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Well, I had to stitch you up, and your clothes were filthy anyway I couldn't leave you in those now could I?" He asked, and I could feel satisfaction course through him.

"I can't believe you." And it was in that moment that I really took in what he was wearing….only black boxers. As he looked at me, I could see the outline of his sculpted abs and the clearly defined "V" by the boxers…_No! Chloe stop FOCUS!_

"Well, I did, besides don't let my food run cold now okay? I spent a lot of time on that." He winked at me again before making himself one. I slowly begin to eat the food trying to remember what the assain had said _"Don't trust anyone…."_

"Alek?" I ask him as he sits next to me, and I notice how he sat closer to me, and I couldn't help but feel slightly aroused as his scent filled my senses.

"Hm?" He glanced to me as he ate,

"Is this your apartment yours? I thought you lived with Jasmine?" I ask him, he stopped eating and he gave me his full attention.

"Yes this is my place, well actually it was my parents, before they died in the battle with the Order, they made sure that I inherited everything just in case if they did die. So when they did I got this, along with the two million inheritance money that came along with it." I stared at him slowly nodding my head, "I occasionally stay with Jasmine, but I keep this place a secret from them, because I know that if they don't know then the Order doesn't know."

"But she's you cousin? How can you keep that from her?" I ask, and he sighs taking my hands into his,

"Because, this is my parents place, it means a lot to me and it's the one place that still holds memories of them, and I know that if Jasmine or if any found out they would make me sell it or move out. And I just feel actually somewhat normal here." I squeeze his hands,

"I think I know what you mean," I gave him a sweet smile, "But where does Jasmine think you are when you are here?"

"She thinks I'm at a friend's or I'm watching you, which by the way watching you last night was _not fun._" I could hear the frustration seep through his voice as I smiled devilishly,

"Hey I told you to stop, you didn't listen." I joke back, and I let go of his hands before eating the rest of the food.

"Yeah, well, don't worry I have something for you," I almost choke on the last bit of food,

"Wh-what?" I stutter out as he only gave me a lop sided grin,

"Don't worry I'm sure you will find this pay back a little bit 'steamy' you could say." He gave me a wink before getting up from the stool and walking into the living room and flipping on the tv.

After I was done I placed my plate in the sink still pondering what he meant by that, "Alek where's your shower?" I ask him, he glances over the couch,

"Down the hall to your right." I nod before walking into the bathroom; there was a huge shower placed to the right, a bathtub next to it, the toilet to the left, and on the one side of the wall was covered in mirrors that hung above the sinks.

"Wow, some one likes to enjoy watching themselves too much." I sarcastically grumbled as I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the warm shower.

**Alek's POV**

_Time for my fun, Chloe. _Once I heard her step into the shower, I made my way through the hallway and through the bathroom, locking the door, just in case. I saw the outline of her body through the crystal clear door, but the ripples embedded in the door only allowed me to see her body shape. _Time for some sweet revenge. _


	4. Shower Time

The warm water pounded on my body as my muscles were slowly relaxing under the heavy water, but something was off, _very _off. I used my hearing and instead of hearing a distant steady heartbeat, I heard a close pounding one. I looked through the glass but saw no figure outside, _What? _I opened the door and peeked around the huge bathroom.

"What the hell? I've totally lost it." But I heard a low chuckle, right by my ear. I panicked and tried slapping the figure, but they easily caught my hand. Alek stared down at me, but his eyes scanned my wet, naked body, "Wh-what a-are y-you do-doing he-here?" I stuttered out as I tried to slow down my rapid heartbeat. He only gave me a lop sided grin as he pushed me up against the white, tiled walls,

"Isn't it obvious? This is my revenge." Before I had to react, his lips were crashed up against mine; he moved my hands up above my head as he held both of mine in one hand. I tried so hard not to moan as his tongue glided in my mouth making me shiver, and it wasn't from the cold I can assure you. His free hand trailed its way down to my chest, but he didn't stop he kept on going until he began to slow down on my lower abdomen. _Fight it Chloe! _But that fact was I couldn't, he felt so good and his taste was so over whelming; I swear I could feel myself shuddering as his hand barely skimmed my womanhood before making circles in between my inner thigh. His mouth left mine as attacked my neck, trailing hot kisses down to my chest and all I could do was moan as I tried to wrench my hands free from his grip.

"Alek…." I moaned out, he lifted his head pressing me into the wall harder, his hand dropped mine immediately and he grabbed my ass, hoisting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. And did I mention I felt something hard pressing against my lower region? Soon after he had trailed his kissed down my chest I had enough, I needed to take this in my hands, because my inner cat was beginning to come out and I didn't know how far I wanted to go with him, at least not yet. I dropped my legs as he let me down but didn't stop sucking at my breasts,

"Don't even think about it, you are not in control here, I. Am." He growled in my ear making me shudder,

"Wanna bet?" I taunt back as I slid down brushing past his, well now 'big' friend making him whimper. I smile up at him, but he glared at me.

"Don't." He warned, but I had already skimmed my hands up his chest tracing over every ab and lingered at the waist band of his boxers; I could feel his lust through the empathy, and now with my lust intermixing, I **needed **him. His lips attacked mine again, immediately as I responded, but then he did something unthinkable. I heard him open the shower door, and before I knew it he pushed me into the shower and shut the door. I stood there stunned as the water pounded down on me again. "Now we're even," I heard him say, and I could almost feel the smug grin as he began to walk out of the shower, unlocking the door. "By the way, I'll leave new clothes out by the door." But, before I could retaliate, the door was shut and he was gone; and I bet he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I tried to ignore the deep lust I was feeling for him, and I took the time to think about him and Brian. Whenever Alek was around I felt like I could be normal and he awoke new feelings I never knew of, but when I was with Brian I felt like he could offer me stability. I sighed as I tried to do my normal routine, but I could feel Alek's lust and smugness through the empathy bond. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my breasts securing it tightly before walking out and finding the clothes Alek had left. I quickly grabbed the clothes and walked back to his room, but I glanced in the living room to see him watching TV, acting almost like nothing had happened. _Stupid, cocky son of a bitch. _Once I shut his door I changed into the black wife-beater and the white boxer shorts. _Ugh, I swear he probably just wants to see me in his clothes. _After I put my hair up in a bun I made my back to the shower and draped the towels in their place before walking to the living room.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I heard Alek ask as he kept on watching TV while I stood behind him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Yes. Why do you keep giving me _your _clothes, I want mine back." I stubbornly respond, he shifted in the couch as he got up, I could still see beads of water trickle down the shirt he was now currently wearing. I couldn't help but stare, which just made him grin more. He stood in front of me, and the personal space being invaded as he leaned his head down to mine.

"Because I don't have any of yours, I threw them out." He calmly said as I looked at him slowly getting angry, and my lust and want beginning to die down.

"What? Ugh! And I actually liked those!" I yelled back as he only chuckled leaning in closer giving us inches of breathing space.

"Too bad," Now it was my turn to get some revenge.

"You know you might have won this battle, but the war isn't over. I will get you back, it may not be today or tomorrow, but I will. Get. You. Back." With the last three words each stressed out, I closed in on him, giving us centimeters apart. I smiled, as I heard his breath hitch, "Exactly." I turned around and began to walk to the door to leave, but he was in front of me before I could grasp the handle.

"No, you are not leaving without me, Chloe. No exceptions." He sternly said as I huff out a breath.

"I am going home, so I can change." I said the last part with fake disgust, but deep down I secretly did like his clothes they carried around his smell.

"Then let's go." He stepped closer to me as I felt his hot breath tickle my lips, and I desperately wanted to lean in. "And Chloe you should know something, Mai are destined to be together **not **with humans." I stared at him taken back, but I pulled myself together.

"Whatever, now let's go." I brushed past him as he only let out a deep breath,

"You don't know, do you?" I just ignored him as I opened the door which he shortly followed showing me the way to his car. He showed me the way to the garage and he opened the door to his black Jaguar XK convertible for me as I slide in, while he took the driver's seat.

"Wow really a jaguar?" I ask sarcastically, he only grinned.

"Only the best." He winked before driving off through the garage and to my house; the ride was pleasant enough, despite all the weird stares we were getting, but I shook them off all I wanted to do was go home and get my emotions in check, because I just wanted to feel his lips and hands on me again, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. _You're playing with fire Chloe; you're going to get burned. _I shook off my consciousness as we pulled up to my house. I got out and as I started to open my door I could hear him faintly whisper,

"Why can't you see the truth?" And as I turned around he drove off; I mentally screamed as I stomped my way up my stairs and changed back into my tank top and shorts before falling on my bed. My thoughts raced and I wanted to scream, I shouldn't have even started this whole revenge thing, but my god he was just so…..ugh! No words described it.

I called Amy hoping to get my mind off everything, and told her about the assassin, I decided not tell her about the whole Alek issue, I didn't need unwanted problems, but as she began to ramble on I couldn't help but let my mind wander. _"Trust no one Chloe, even your so called friends."_ _What does that mean! _

**Alek's POV**

I sped down the road trying so hard to contain my need for Chloe, I know I had got my revenge but I **needed** her. I know she was going to have to hear the truth soon, but playing with her and feeling her body all wet was too inviting. Ugh! I **want **her! I don't want any of the other Mai girls, because I just wanted _her_.I drove back to my place, which was the worst thing because I could still smell her and I could faintly still feel her lips pressed up against mine, I subconsciously touched mine hoping that she was still here with me. _I'll be waiting for what my kitten has in store. _

**Animalllover**

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all you have reviewed, and of course that previous chapter stayed up And I am sorry if this little shower scene wasn't as steamy, but don't worry I'm thinking either next chapter or the one after that, will be the big hot scene I'm sure everyone wants to happen ;) **

**Again, thank you for all you reviewed But unfortunately, I may be slow putting up the next chapter, because I am heading to Lake George since my grandparents are having a big get together before both of my grandparents go in for surgery :/ And of course there is barely any internet connection, but I do promise I will update ASAP! **

**Thanks Again! Remember to R&R! XD**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


	5. Have you?

I woke to the sun shining through my window hitting my eyes, I slowly peeled them open letting light flood my vision as I glanced around my room, and my thoughts still were racing. _I need answers, and I need them now._

I got up form my bed and hopped on my e-mail opening up a message to my dad: _I need to know Dad. Stop shielding me from the truth what really happened? Why did you leave? I have so many questions and not enough answers. Please help me; I' m your daughter that should count for something. You've already missed out on my life, so at least help me out this once.  
>Chloe<br>_

I sent the e-mail as the words of the assassin came back to me, and I don't care who I need to piss off but I need answers and god damn I'm going to get them! I walk downstairs fixing myself some break feast, but after I had finished my phone rang. I looked at the caller id, _Oh no._

"Hello?" I ask as I hit the talk button.

"Chloe it's me, we need to talk." I hear the familiar voice,

"Well no duh we need to! I need to know what you meant when you said-" But they cut me off, their tone sharp.

"I know what I said!" they nearly screamed into the phone, and I heard a faint intake of shaky breath, "I need to tell you face to face Chloe."

"Fine. My place. Eight o'clock." I struck back as I shut my phone almost seething with anger. _How dare he! He firsts makes me act like a hormone driven teenager, and now he treats me like a child who needs discipline. Unbelievable!_

I stopped upstairs quickly changing into a tee and shorts for my job, but my computer beeped and I immediately ran to it and there was a response. He wrote: _I can't too risky, I'm sorry. _

I nearly screamed, _First Alek decides to want to talk to me, now my dad won't give me straight answers! UGH! _I ran out once I was dressed and walked to my job; my thoughts were still racing as I was trying to piece everything together, but nothing made enough sense.

I was getting ready for school, my thoughts still going into over drive after that amazing kiss with Alek last night on the steps I was at a loss for words. Sure we had kissed before, but I could feel the need and passion in that kiss, and I felt myself get instantly drawn to it like a moth to a light.

"Chloe!" I heard Amy call out to me from her car as I stepped out of my house; I waved to her before rushing into the passenger's seat to see Paul in the backseat.

"Okay do I have news to tell you," I say to Amy who was staring out the dashboard carefully bending around the light.

"Okay," Amy said still making the bend.

"Wait!" Paul nearly yelled as he leaned in so his head was between us, "Is this new Mai stuff? Cause I want in."

"No Paul," I roll my eyes before mumbling, "This is about Alek kissing me last night." Immediately, the car screeched to a stop making all of us fly forward, well Amy and I were safe, but Paul's face met the…well…the dashboard.

"WHAT!" Now you tell me NOW!" Amy screamed as she pulled over and parked the car outside the school.

"Well, I wanted to tell you in person," I shrugged my shoulders and she nearly shrieked, meanwhile Paul was groaning and rubbing his face.

"OH MY GOD! He finally did it! Now please tell me you kissed him back!" And so I told her what happened while walking to school; after I was done the bell rang and we quickly ran to our classes. "We are not done Chloe!" I heard her shout down the hall, I sigh before entering English class and letting the day drag on.

After school had ended I met up with Amy and Paul at my work where we discussed the main topic; Alek and Brian.

"But Chloe I mean, like Brian could offer you stability but Alek is so perfect for you. He would do anything for you and I know he really likes you." Amy chatted while Paul was drinking coffee.

"I know but it's just everything is so complicated." I mumble, but Amy just sighed,

"Whatever clearly you're not going to listen to me, so maybe I could..." she trailed off as I looked at her with confusion.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing." She winked and before I could press the issue my break was over and I had to work.

"We are not done." I say before walking off, but I failed to notice Alek walking over to Amy.

_**Amy's POV**_

I talked to Alek about the kiss and well you know me I have to make things interesting. I talked to Alek about ways he could persuade her to like him more and let's just say she'll be in a surprise tonight.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I walked back home form training with Jasmine and slowly crept to my room and took a hot shower before toweling off, but I felt a presence near me. I froze up for a second before whipping around to meet a large body mass in front of me pinning me to my wall. I gasped for air, but lips were on mine stealing my air away. My eyes adjusted to light and I saw the blonde hair, I struggled in their grasp but I soon melted in a second when their tongue slipped into my mouth battling mine dominance. After a few moments they pulled away and I was met with the gorgeous brown eyes, which now held green within them.

"Alek…" I trailed off but he just gave me a cocky smile,

"I needed to show you Chloe how much better you could be with me." And he was on me again in an instant, and I just melted, my hands skimmed up his abs slowly taking off his shirt and I began to pull down his jeans as he stepped out of them, not once breaking the kiss. He picked me up and instantly my legs wrapped around his waist and hands wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer letting my tongue enter his mouth slowly massaging his. He slowly set me on the bed hovering over my wet form;

"Why is it I'm always wet when I'm around you?" And I instantly regretted saying that, Alek on chuckled.

"Because I have the effect on you." He placed butterfly kissed along my collarbone before trailing downwards. I arch my back into his muscled body as I heard him let out a moan as I let my lower region brush past his. "I won't be able to control myself if you keep doing that." His voice was low and dangerous, and I could only smile in triumph; I rubbed again earning a deep throat growl. His eyes locked on with mine and I could see the lust behind his eyes; in a flash his mouth attacked mine with full force stealing my air as I tried to equal the same amount of passion.

"Chloe?" I heard Jasmine ask through the door.

"Yeah?" I call out trying to regain my voice, Alek hovered over me, motionless.

"Have you seen Alek?" She asked, I look up at his eyes and he shook his head.

"No. Not since training, why?" I called out,

"Oh I thought he would be with you, my mistake. If you see let him now Valentina wants him immediately."

"I will!" I heard her footsteps echo through the house, and finally I heard my main door shut. Alek rolled off of me and began putting on his clothes. "So you're leaving?" I ask, he stopped buckling his pants to stare at me.

"I have to but I will come back." He began to get dressed again as I sat up and changed silently, making sure he couldn't see anything but the white towel. I turn around and I was met with his lips on mine,

"I'll be back," He whispered, letting his hands caress my cheek, I leaned into his touch inhaling his scent.

"But….I need to know, what did you mean before?" He clearly understood as his eyes shifted, he took a deep breath.

"I wasn't lying when I kissed you…when I said that we belong together, and that's the truth." BY my look of confusion we continued as he began to trail his finger down my neck, "The Mai imprint on one another for mating purposes since there are very few of us in the world, it makes sense that when we imprint you remain bound to that one, so that you can both survive longer and reach the full potential of your powers but only if the other imprints on the other." I took a shaky breath,

"And if you don't?" He sighs retracting his hand almost like he was burned,

"Then you can't love another, you forever desiring the one you can't have. It's irreversible." My eyes went wide as my mouth gaped a little.

"Have you?" He stared at me for a long time, thinking about what to say.

"I have to go."

"Wait!" I called out before he jumped out of my window; I grabbed his hand holding him back. "Answer me." I demanded, and I could feel my anger start to boil.

"I have to go." In a flash he thrashed his arm out of my grasp and jumped out the window and ran off to Valentina. I watched him flee, and I wanted to scream, and so I did.

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you to all of you who gave my wishes to my grandparents, and I am sorry for not updating as soon as I hoped. Anyway, leave your comments on the chapter, I might change it a little bit mostly because I do want to stick with the same story plot with the series. And OMG Alek and Chloe finally kissed for REAL this time! AHH XD  
>Anyway, please review I look forward to it, and I have began working on the next chappie so I will look forward to your comments!<strong>

**Hugs and Kisses!**


	6. Author's Note

**Okay sorry this is an Author's note but I can NOT contain myself right now….the new Chloe King episode (number 8.) I couldn't fuc*in believe it! Like not only was there NO sexual stuff going on with Alek and Chloe I could work with, but now she's talking to Brian and his mom? WTF? Who gives a crap about Brian! It's Alek! I mean hhheellloo? He just saved her skinny white ass and now she's talking to her 'human'? UGH! I am so not happy with these writers! **

**Anyway, leave your comments, is there anyone else who feels the same? Let me know :/**

**But I should have the next chapter up and running in a few days. **

**Hugs and Kisses**


	7. Did that mean nothing to you?

_UGH! I'm going to scream! Stupid Alek and Brian! Why can't they just leave me alone! _I was walking back from work, my mind replaying the flashback. After Brian had left my shop, I was hit _his _scent, and I knew he had seen and no doubt heard everything. I had turned my head to look at Alek, but he only shook his head and walked out. I could feel the hurt and anger start to rise. _I'm sorry Alek._

When I finally arrived home, my mom was out to dinner with her 'boyfriend' and that meant she wouldn't be back until twelve.

Walking to my room I decided I needed to pay Alek a visit, and I was damn sure I was going to get him to stop being so moody. I pulled on a red tank, black shorts, and my mini suede boots; I jumped out of my window and began to run to his apartment.

Once I arrived on the building's roof, I listened to Jasmine and Valentina's conversation:

"We will be back later tonight; I need to speak with the rest of the Mai about the Order. Stay here." Valentina's voice ordered,

"Yeah, yeah." Alek dismissed her, and hearing something plop down on something soft.

"Good night. Jasmine let's go." I heard the door slam and their footsteps become softer. I opened the door and crawled in. I walked into the main room and saw Alek watching tv; _Time to see how he likes it. _I crept swiftly and silent behind Alek, he didn't even move, except for the occasional switching of the channels. He stopped at one the re-runs for the Underworld series, I couldn't help but smile.

"I love this movie too." I whisper in his ear; jumping at my voice Alek stood up and walked over to me, looking down at me, invading my personal privacy.

"What do you want?" His voice held no emotion, and I couldn't help but feel horrible.

"I came to apologize about everything, I'm sorry you had to see Brian and I talking, but noth-" He cut me off abruptly.

"Don't."One word, that was all he said and I felt my heart break into two.

"Please, listen to me, I don't-" Again he cut me off,

"I thought you were different Chloe. But I guess I was wrong." I was speechless for a moment.

"You've imprinted haven't you?" The words poured out of my mouth unintentionally, he took a deep breath.

"I am not having that discussion with you. Now leave." I stood my ground.

"No, I want answers Alek. Now." I felt the back of my knees hit the sofa as he backed me up.

"Leave Chloe, go back to your human, haven't you've done enough?" He backed off of me and turned around about to walk in the opposite direction.

"Please…wait!" My voice was in a whisper, and he stopped. "I can't lose you." He scoffed,

"Don't worry you have _Brian._" He sneered and I couldn't take it, I marched up to him grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and forced him to look at me.

"But I want you." My lips crashed on his, I put a lot more of intensity and emotion than I had planned, but he responded back immediately. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me in closer, and my heart fluttered when he began to trail his hot kisses down my throat. My hands worked their way up his black shirt, and onto his hard, muscled chest. "Please…" I couldn't stop the word even if I tried, and I'm sure he knew what I meant. He lifted me up from the ground, instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I could feel a huge bulge straining in his jeans. I couldn't help but blush.

He carried me to his room and gently laid me on the bed as he began to suck and attack my throat with his lips. I brought his head up to mine and kissed him; my tongue entering through his sweet lips, each of us battling for dominance while my hands were slowly taking off his shirt, little by little.

"Off. Now." My voice was hard and demanding, he glances down at me; his fingers brushing my cheek.

"Then yours needs to be off." I smile, and take off my tank top while he took his off, and immediately he was on my again. Our bare stomachs touching each other and I couldn't help but want to lose control with him. He let out a low growl when my fingers undid his jeans; I drag my lips from his mouth and trailed my lips down placing butterfly kisses down to his chest. I could feel him shiver when I kissed around the rim of jeans, taunting. "Chloe…" I began to suck gently before moving up, but placing my hands around his jeans. I flipped us over so I was straddling him, moving my hips in a circular motion while gently nibbling him on his ear.

"Alek…." I could feel his arousal through the empathy bond, and I knew he was going to lose control. Very _very _soon. His hands skimmed my back slowly unclasping my lace bra and throwing it somewhere in the room. He pulled me down closer to him so our bare chest were molding together through the sweat. His lips were on mine again, sucking the bottom of my lip, driving me to the brink of insanity; his hands were on my breasts, squeezing hard and massaging them in his rough hands. I let out a deep moan, breaking our lip contact, but he kissed his way down to my bare chest. Placing light kisses around my breasts before taking one nipple in his mouth, lightly biting. I arch my back, making me go deeper in his mouth, begging him to keep on going. He switched to other and did the same, his one hand massaging, while the other one was trailing down to my shorts, and I could feel myself get instantly wet when his fingers rubbed against the clothing. He pulled away and looked at me, green swirling in his eyes, and I'm sure mine was too.

"Don't you see what you do to me?" But before I could respond he kissed me again, and his hand undid by shorts.

"Yours. Now." I growled, earning a cocky smile.

"Do it yourself." He was giving me a challenge, and I was not going to let this opportunity pass me by; I grabbed the rim of his pants and slowly took them off. Placing kisses from his inner thighs down to his knees, making him shudder when I let them pool around his feet. I straddled him again, letting my wetness tease his harden bulge. He shudders while grabbing my hips, "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop myself." His voice was husky, I only smiled.

"Good," He flips us, so I was underneath, looming over me, passion and lust swirling in his eyes. He nibbles at my breasts before he forcibly yanked off my shorts, leaving me in my red thong; and did I mention he was giving me a cocky smile.

"Red?" He whispers, I shrug.

"You don't know everything about me." I my voice was husky and I needed his lips on mine, I couldn't take it. His arousal was already too much but his scent over whelming; I touched his lips with mine letting the sweetness of him enter me and I spread my legs apart so he could be in the middle. His fingers tease me tracing circles in my inner thigh, making me shudder as his fingers brushed lightly over my underwear. "Please…." He didn't need permission, he stuck to fingers inside of me, pumping in out and I thrust my head back moaning in pleasure, his lips trailing down my neck to my breasts. "Alek.." Panting I heard him moan out,

"You're so tight." He inserted another finger, making me reach the brink of insanity.

"Alek?" I heard Jasmine's voice through the other door. Alek nearly growled,

"What?" His tone was harsh, as he got off of me slipping into his jeans, making no noise.

"Are you okay?" Alek put a finger to his lips as I put on my shorts and my tank top on silently.

"Yeah, just peachy." I could feel his lust starting to diminish and his discouragement increasing; I walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek, and I placed butterfly kisses on his jaw line. I could hear a deep throat growl,

"Well, I'm worried about you. Don't worry about Chloe." Alek didn't say a word. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." I heard her walk off, he turned towards me.

"I should go," I move my lips from his skin, but before I could move my head, his hand cupped my chin and he kissed me.

"Please don't." He whispered in my ear nibbling my ear.

"I-I have to." My legs were shaky as he put his hand on my stomach.

"Chloe…" He murmured into my hair, before kissing his way down to my chest. It took all my will power to stop him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I began to walk away to his window,

"Chloe?" He called out, I stopped at the sill. I glanced back, "Did that mean nothing to you?" His voice was hard and hie breathing stopped, waiting for my answer.

"I should go." I jumped out the window before he could stop me, _Ha! Now he knows how it feels when you don't get straight answers. _Running back to my house, I swiftly climbed in through my window; I quickly took a shower and got changed into my pajamas, before I fell asleep, something occurred to me. _I forgot my thong…shit. _

**Dear Readers, **

**I first want to say thank you for the reviews on your thoughts about last episode, and I really wanted to put a heated scene between these, because there was no action in the real series .**

**Leave your comments, concerns, ect. You know that whole ordeal.  
>OHHH here's a preview for next chappie! I knew I was forgetting something! <strong>

"I want it back." I nearly growled, while Alek held it over his head,

"Then get it." He winked at me, I tried jumping but he moved his hand back behind his head.

"Alek!" I nearly screamed, and then I thought of something. I jumped and Alek moved his hand back, but my lips crashed on his, distracting him long enough to get my thong out of his hand. I pulled away, as he held an amused smile over his lips. "Ha." I smile triumphantly,

"It's okay; I still have your bra." He winks at me, my face becomes flushed, and before I could retort he disappeared from my room. _Alek, you honestly have a death wish._

**Hugs and Kisses!**


	8. It's okay I still have your bra

**Before I start, I was happy with tonight's episode (episode 1x08) BUT I do NOT like the preview for next episode! How could she love BRIAN? Like WTF? Alek is EVERTHING to her and she puts everything on hold for Brian! (Like tonight's episode when she stopped talking to her friends just because Brian said it was 'important' and really it wasn't!) Ugh! Anyway, because I am so disappointed I am making **_**this **_**an intense chapter…..stupid Brian….**

I sat in my bed cross-legged, thinking about going with Brian, he said he was going to go Tuesday around noon to see where the address was. But that would mean I would have to tell my mom tonight let her know he's picking me up tomorrow, and inform Alek and Jasmine…..somehow I know something's going to go _very _wrong.

My thoughts were interrupted when my mom knocked on the door,

"You got a sec?" I smile, while she takes a seat on my bed, "I won't be here tomorrow, and I am actually leaving in a bit for a work deal in England. But I want you to know that there is food and money downstairs on the table, and you know my cell number just in case anything happens."Rolling my eyes I nod,

"Gotcha." She pats my leg and stands up,

"Oh, and by the way, are you and Alek a couple?" I could feel my cheeks blush, quickly I began to stammer.

"No, no, no….well actually….it's complicated….we are….undecided." She gives me that 'oh-I-know-what-you're-talking-about-nod' but to bad she doesn't.

"Well, I do like him better than Brian," I gave her a look, "Okay, maybe it's due to the fact that he saved our lives, but he _is _very cute." With that she walked out and I heard her bring down her suitcase down the stairs. I bang my head on the wall, _What's wrong with you? Playing two boys at once? _

I didn't tell my mom, because of two things, one being that we would have to have a talk which I didn't want to hear right now and secondly, I didn't want her to worry.

After I heard her car drive off, there was a rustling in the trees. Jumping up I got in my battle stance, but I was met with familiar brown eyes.

"Alek," I whisper while walking over to him while he was entering through my window, and giving me a lop-sided grin.

"Chloe," I heard my breath stop for a second, as his body was close to mine. I gathered myself up while staring at him,

"I-I will be gone tomorrow." He gave me a questionable look,

"Why? Besides I'll be watc-" I cut him off instantly,

"I'm going with Brian to an address that he believes will lead him to his grandmother." Immediately, Alek's jaw tensed when I said his name, and his playful grin was gone and a scowl took its place.

"You're. NOT. Going." His hands balled into fists,

"I have to; I promised him that I would." He shook his head, I placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"No. Chloe, I thought you said it was over between you and him!" His voice was shaking and I was taken back,

"It is! But I promised-" He growled,

"No. Just stop! Stop playing with me Chloe! I am not some toy that you can kiss and make-out with, just so you can pretend I'm him!" His whole body was shaking, and my voice was lodged into my throat. "Am I not enough? Why do you care so much for your 'human.'" His voice was quiet and he looked down at the floor, turning around.

"I-I….I don't know, but I do." My voice broke as tears began to prick at my eyes. "I love him Alek, but I love you more." I could feel his anger radiate off of him, and all I could do was stare and watch.

"You can't have both." His voice held no emotion, and when he turned around no emotion was held in his eyes. His eyes that always seemed to carry that sparkle of mischief and taunt, everything was gone.

"I know." I place my hand on his cheek, staring down into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "But I love you." My lips were on his; he just stood there unmoving but I still kissed him, all my passion, love, and surprisingly lust surged through, and I was hoping that he could understand. He still didn't move, I pull away from him staring into his eyes, "I don't have to choose Alek, I love you. Isn't that enough?" His face grew soft,

"It is," His lips were on mine, his arms snaked their way around my waist bringing me in closer; my hands wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. He pushed me down onto my bed, kissing his way down my exposed neck; he bit and kissed me sending shivers down my body.

"Alek," Moaning out his name, he unzipped my hoodie and threw it on the floor, and soon my bra was off. Tugging at his shirt he pulled it off so our bare chests were pressed up against each other, "Please." With a growl, he took off my pajama pants and soon his jeans met the same fate. My hands roamed over his chest tracing every ab and I could feel goose bumps become alive at my finger tips. His fingers begin to tease and toy with my womanhood through the thong,

"Wet already?" He was smiling again, and I saw the playful grin come to his face.

"Don't get all 'High and Mighty' on me now." He rubs again, and this time I couldn't stop myself from letting out a moan. He pulled my underwear down and again threw it on the floor; I threw my head back as I felt his lips skim my inner thigh, "Alek." Growling at his teasing touch, he kissed himself closer. I arch my back and I feel his tongue lick my wetness. My breathing was becoming hard and I could feel my body respond his touch; his hands grab my thighs roughly holding me down so he could use his tongue to go in and out of me. "Alek…." I was literally on fire and once I moaned out his name, I could feel his lips smile triumphant. He pulls away and I roughly grab his head, bringing his lips to mine; our tongues battle for dominance as his hands grab roughly on my breasts causing me to gasp in pleasure.

"Beautiful." One word, one breath; Instinct kicked in and I felt my eyes glow the usual green.

Flipping us so he was under me I rubbed my exposed wetness to his clothed manhood, which began to grow large and hard, roughly poking me in the thigh. I kissed my way down to his boxers and I forcibly ripped them off, before he could retort I grabbed him firmly in my hand and rubbed his hard-on fast and hard. "Chloe…" His body was shaking and satisfaction filled me completely; I lowered my lips to his inner thigh, toying him like he did with me. "Please." I heard him breathe out, and my lips were on his throbbing member, I let him slide down my throat sucking hard while moaning. The vibrations going up his member, and I knew Alek was barely holding on to the control he still had. I took him out, and I found his lips; his hand cups my head drawing me in closer. His tongue flicked against my bottom lip begging entrance, which I gladly gave. "You're going to make me lose control." He whispers in my ear, while his hot breath sends a shiver down my body, and I could feel my wetness increase.

"Good." I mumble into his neck, and that was all he needed. He flipped us; I was under him, his arms on either side of my head, while his member was positioned in my entrance. He stares down at me, and I knew what he meant. "Now." I order him, and before I knew it he thrust himself into me. His lips found mine, muffling my scream while pulsed inside of me. At first I felt an immense pain, but as he began to pump in an out of me, starting slow but then fast, the pain turned into pleasure.

"You're so tight." My breath hitched in my throat as my body begins to follow his speed, allowing me to move with his. His lips are on mine again, his tongue dancing around in my mouth. "I'm going to cum." His breath tickles my neck, and I felt him explode inside of me. He pumps again in and out, soon my pleasure exploded onto him as we rode each other orgasm after orgasm.

Finally he nips at my neck, and he collapses next to me, his breathing heavy; I turn towards him my breathing labored. "Where does this leave us?" I ask, he looks at me amusement dancing in his eyes,

"You're thinking of this now?" He scoffs and I couldn't help but blush, I turn my head away, but his fingers grab my chin and turn me back to him. "Don't hide; I love it when you blush." He smiles and I could feel the blush deepen, but my brain realized something. I was about to retort, but he cut me off, "And no you can't get pregnant, it's a Mai thing, the only way we can is on a full moon. Why do you think there are few of us?" Relief washed over me, while he kisses me. He pulls back and brushes a strand of hair away from my face, "Wonderful."

"Not too bad yourself." A teasing smile plays at my mouth and his eyes sparkle with mischief; he wraps his hand around my waist and pulls me closer, so our exposed bodies were pressing firmly to each other. "I love you." I needed to say it, I had to, because I knew I would never be able to do this with Brian and I knew it was the truth. He nips again on my neck, and stares at me.

"No one will have you, Chloe." His voice was deep and possessive, and I know it should've gotten me mad but I felt protective, and I knew he would always be there for me. I snuggle into him, letting my head rest in the crook of his neck, before falling asleep.

**Alek's POV (Sorry I hate doing this POV switch stuff, but I had to.)**

I look at her calm, peaceful form, and I tighten my grip on her; I know she loves that pathetic excuse of a human, but I know she loves me more. And I am the only one that has her 'pearl' and Brian will _never _get that.

A smile played at my lips, _You may love him, but in the end you will always be mine. _I kiss the top of forehead; my thoughts wander and I noticed that I never did give her a straight answer, might as well do it now. "I did imprint, and it was on you." There. It was out, now she can never expect me to repeat it again. I close my eyes, and let my mind go blank.

**Chloe's POV**

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes; I lift my head and I stare down at Alek who was peacefully asleep. _So it hadn't been a dream. _I get out of my bed and grab my clothes before throwing them in to my hamper. Walking to my dresser I grabbed my clothes; I turn around to see Alek still asleep.

I began to put on my clothes, but as I tried to snap my bra in the back I felt familiar hot hands do it for me. Once it was clicked I look up at Alek, who was smiling down at me,

"What no encore?" He teases me and I couldn't help but smile.

"No," I was about to put my tank top on but he gracefully did it for me,

"I never said it before." I look up at him, my curiosity peeking. He helped me slide my shorts up my legs, but he allowed his hand to brush against my lower region, making me shudder. "I love you." His voice was sincere and I couldn't help but kiss him softly.

"I know." I turn around about to leave but he stopped me,

"My turn." His smile grew as I roll my eyes,

"You're a big boy you can do it yourself." He pouted,

"Please…." His voice was taunting; reluctantly I helped him get into his jeans, and let my hand grab a hold of him through the denim, making him suppress a moan.

"Now we're done," Again I was about to turn around but he stopped me,

"Ah ah ahhhh…my shirt." Sighing I help him into his shirt, and I couldn't but get a little wet when my hands skimmed his abs.

"You're good now?" I ask sarcastically, he nods. "Good." I walked to my door, but I heard him take something out of his jeans pocket,

"Though I think you are forgetting something." I turn around and I saw my thong form the other night. I walk over to him, standing in front of him, the thong almost in contact.

"I want it back." I nearly growled, while Alek held it over his head, keeping it from my reach.

"Then get it." He winked at me, I tried jumping but he moved his hand back behind his head.

"Alek!" I nearly screamed, and then I thought of something. I jumped and Alek moved his hand back, but my lips crashed on his, distracting him long enough to get my thong out of his hand. I pulled away, as he held an amused smile over his lips. "Ha." I smile triumphantly,

"It's okay; I still have your bra." He winks at me, my face becomes flushed, and before I could retort he disappeared from my room. _Alek, you honestly have a death wish._

**Dear Readers,**

**What do ya think? Leave your comments! Always I still 3 them! And what are your thoughts about tonight's episode? Because truthfully, I am quite…pissed off….can someone PLEASE kill Brian…you know I got thinking. In the season finale, I hope Chloe DOES kiss Brian, then he would be FUCKING DEAD and give Chlek a SHOT! Anyway, let me know what you think!**

_**Preview:**_

"I'm sorry," Tears threaten to streak down my face, but I held myself high, while his back was facing me.

"You…you said you loved me Chloe." His voice was soft, but anger was seeping through. "Then why do you always go back to him!" Alek turns towards me, tears forming in his eyes.

"Because…..I-I am in love with him." My voice croaks, and I heard Alek scoff.

"You're _in _love with him?" His voice booms straight towards me, he pushes me up against the wall. His lips crash onto mine roughly, I held back a yelp as I felt my lips become marked by his. I respond instinctively with the same amount of passion, but he pulls away, "Then what am I to you? Because friends don't _kiss _each other like we do, friends don't have _sex _like we do, and friends don't _risk _their lives for each other." His voice was a little bit quieter, but I could feel hurt and sadness some through. Tears began to fall down my cheeks and I didn't try to stop them.

**It sounds like it's going to be a tear jerker, but don't worry, I am probably going to change it, because I have to see where the next episode leaves off for the finale PLEASE PRAY SHE'S WITH ALEK!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


	9. So much for not thinking about him

**Okay, I got a lot of reviews for another chapter before the finale and to stray away from the story plot, or in simpler words, don't do what I've been doing. Haha. Anyway, so this is a new chapter, forget about the previous preview, because I got an inspiration that I think all Alek lovers and Brian haters will love. ;) **

I was screaming curses at Alek in my head as I drove to meet Brian for coffee, _Stupid, egotistical, bastard! How could I have forgotten that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I wanted to hit my head on the steering wheel. So much for my plan at getting back at him. _Chloe-0 Alek-1. Okay, I am __**not **__going to think about him anymore, just Brian. _I took a deep sigh.

Once I arrived at the shop I parked my car on the street and saw Brian at the table, waving at me. I smile sweetly, pushing the thoughts about Alek from my mind, _hopefully, _for the whole day.

"Hey," I sit across from Brian who was looking at one of the letters; he looks up at me, his smile plastered all over his face.

"He-" His eyes went as big as saucers, his smile fell to a thin line, and he stopped abruptly, "Um…Chloe?" He asks me, he just stares at me. I quirk an eyebrow,

"What?" I was so confused, and he only shook his head.

"Nothing, looks like Alek's your boyfriend….anyway, I found-" I cut him off,

"Whoa, whoa, he's not my…well….it's….it's complicated…" I trail off as he gave me a disbelieving look, and returned to his letters,

"Sure doesn't look like it; anyway, I found another thing that my dad kept from my mom." He hands me a letter, I open the parchment paper, slowly scanning. "It's a will." And boy was he right; it was saying how she left all her money and everything to Brian.

"But why would he keep this?" He only shrugs,

"I don't know, but I'm planning to find out tomorrow when we go to that address." I nod my head, as I took another glance, but my phone started to ring. I pull out my phone from my pocket,

"Hello?" I ask, it was Amy.

"I need you to come to the coffee store in your work. _Now. _We need to talk." Her voice was almost strained, and I could hear Alek in the background, _"No! Amy! Listen to me!"_

"I'll be right there." I shut my phone and look at Brian, "I'm sorry I got to go." He shakes his head and I quickly start to walk to my car, but before I could shut my door, I heard Brian whisper.

"He is one lucky man." Confused beyond belief I drove to work.

I walked into the connected coffee shop and saw Amy, Paul, and Alek sitting at table. I walk up to them;

"Hey?" I ask, she only gives me a stiff nod, "What?"

"I can't believe you neve-OH MY GOD CHLOE?" Amy screamed, I jump as she rushed towards me staring at me.

"What?" I could see Paul's eyes widen, Amy was staring at me her mouth gaping, and Alek was smiling. _What the hell?_

"Chloe…" Paul breathed out,

"Chloe have you looked in the mirror lately?" Amy asks me, I just stare at her.

"No? I just saw Brian a few minutes ago so I had to hurry. Why?" Her eyes then lingered on my exposed neck.

"You went to see Brian?" She demanded, her voice was abnormally high.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" My voice held impatience and I couldn't help but see Alek grinning like a Cheshire cat. Amy quickly walked over to her purse and got out her compact mirror, she walked over to me, opening it.

"Just see for yourself." I cautiously take the mirror bringing it to my face, but nothing was there.

"What? I don't see anything. First it was Brian now you guys? I swear if this is some kind of jo-"

"Look lower." Amy instructed, cutting me off. I bring the mirror down to my neck, and that's when I saw it, well actually them. I nearly fainted.

"Damn Chloe, I didn't know you had it in you." Paul joked, and I couldn't even retort.

"Paul, shut up." Amy ordered, and he closed his mouth.

"Yo-you!" My voice stammered as I look at Alek. "You did this!" I yell at him, slamming the mirror on the table glaring at him.

"Actually, I think the proper term is them." His grin widened as he laughed.

"I'm going to kill you." I threaten, he moves to the other side of table so I couldn't reach him.

"Actually, I have to say I did a pretty good job." He winks at me, and I moved to try to get him, but he moved around the other side of the table.

"Wait! He gave you those!" Amy screamed and a blush was on my face.

"Good job man!" Paul high-fived Alek; _I wish looks could kill._

"Thanks, it wasn't hard, she sure enjoyed it." He winks at me again, while my teeth were gritting together very, very hard.

"Chloe," I turn to Amy who looked at me, "The hickeys aren't you know….that noticeable…." She trails off, and I could tell she was lying. My hand clenched into a fist.

"How many are there?" My voice was strained, and Amy cautiously approached me, her finger worked its way from my collarbone to the edge of my tank top.

"1….2….3…" She continued to count, and Alek couldn't stop laughing or smiling. "Ummm…6….." I took a deep breath, as Amy made me sit in a chair. I glare at Alek from across the table just wishing his head was in my hands.

"So. Why did you want me?" I tired sounding normal, but I couldn't.

"I wanted to know if you and Alek had sex, because I knew something was up, he was acting _too _happy and was saying things." I look at her, rage swirling in my eyes.

"That's the important thing you needed me for?" I didn't scream, I didn't yell, my voice was calm….I was calm….HA! yeah right.

"Hey, well at least your hu-I mean Brian knows you're mine." I let out a shaky breath,

"Do you have a death wish?" I ask, he winks at me, letting out a laugh.

"I'll use whatever to have you near me." Paul laughs in the background, and I just glare at him to shut up. Amy puts her hand on my fist,

"Come on let's go to your house, we'll think something to get rid of these….ummm hickeys." I stand up and Alek waves at me,

"See you soon sweetie!" He calls out, his voice all happy.

I was seething with anger when I got to my car, "Actually, I'm driving, no offense Chloe but I don't trust you." I throw her the keys and get in the passenger seat, putting my hands over my neck trying to cover them up. She starts the car and drives to my house, and I saw her having a small smile on her lips. "So tell me how good was he?" She nearly yells at me and I let another long breath,

"I'm so not talking about this right now. How do I get rid of this?" I ask,

"The frozen icepack thing could work….or you could always try make-up." I slam my head on the head rest.

"If my mom sees me….ugh! No wonder Brian was acting weird!" She looks at me,

"Why are still seeing him?" Her voice was irritated,

"He's just a friend," She scoffs, parking in front of my house.

"Please, I know when you're lying." Rolling my eyes I get out of my car and go into my house with Amy tagging behind.

"Whatever just help me." We walk up to my room and she grabs an ice pack and puts it across my neck; we sit on my bed.

"So this is where you guys-" I cut her off,

"Please no."

"Aww come one? You can't blame for wondering, I've been looking at his ass for so long, come on give me some deets!" She squeals and I give in.

"He was really good, and I mean _really _good." I smile, reminiscing,

"Glad to know that." I whip my head around to see Alek standing in front of my window. I drop the ice pack and lunge for his neck. But he encased my hands with his, stopping me.

"Alek!" I yell, he laughs and he moves out of the way, as I tried to thrust my knee up in between his legs.

"Whoa, that's a little low don't you think?" He teases me and he looks over my shoulder to Amy, and smiles. "And you still do." Amy blushes and starts to move out of my room.

"I'll be downstairs," She quickly runs out of the room.

"No! Amy!" I scream but she was gone. I look up at him. "I hate you." He grins back,

"Uh huh sure, and look at the bright side red and purple look great on you," I snarl, but he stops me, his lips on mine. "You're mine." He whispers against my lips, he drops my hands and trails their down to my thighs.

No I had enough, time for your own medicine; I let my arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer, I suck on his bottom lip before nipping down his neck.

"Oh no you don't." He pulls away, but I trap him up against the wall, and attack his neck, sucking and nipping. "Chloe!" He snarls and I couldn't help but smile. After minutes had passed I let him go and he shakes his head, but I could still see happiness swirl in his eyes.

"Now we're even." I turn to walk back down to Amy, but he wrapped around his arm around my shoulder and pressed me closer to him.

"Just remember you're mine. No one will have you." He whispers in my ear possessively, and I couldn't help but shudder.

_So much for not thinking about him. _

**Dear Readers, **

**What do you think? I may go back to revise it, or may delete but let me know what you think And watch the season finale! EEP!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


End file.
